1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coupler capable of reducing noise, and a motor having the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A motor is an apparatus which implements a driving force by interaction between a stator and a rotor.
Such a motor may be classified as a variable voltage motor based on a direct current system and a three-phase induction motor based on an alternating current system. For instance, the motor is used as a traction motor, which implements a traction force, in systems such as an elevator, a vehicle, and the like. In addition, the motor is used as an electronic power steering system (EPS) to ensure steering stability of a vehicle.
Among these, the EPS enables a driver to drive safely by ensuring cornering stability and providing quick restoring force of a steering because an electronic control unit (ECU) drives the motor according to driving conditions sensed from a vehicle speed sensor, a torque angle sensor, a torque sensor, and the like. The EPS enables the driver to perform a steering operation with less power as the motor supplements the torque of a steering wheel that the driver operates.
In this case, the motor is provided with a coupler which couples a medium, such as a steering shaft, and a rotating shaft of the motor.
When an external system and the motor are coupled, a strong pressure is applied to the coupler, which presses a bearing that supports the rotating shaft, and a noise problem occurs.